


Stray Wanderers

by taichara



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam, Gundam SEED Astray, Gundam SEED Astray B, Gundam SEED X Astray
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for various folks of the Astray series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> For [Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2016](http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/771838.html), Table 04 --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowe has his own scale of importance, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "blue lagoon"

Under pretty much any other circumstances possible, if some hypothetical person asked Lowe Gear if there was anything on Earth that was better than being in space, he'd just shrug and laugh off the question. No comment.

It wasn't that he disliked the Earth, but there was just so many more opportunities in orbit, and all. Most of the time.

_Exceptions just prove rules, after all ~_

And with that Lowe launched himself off Red's outstretched hand and cannonballed into the warm azure waters the Astray lounged in, laughing uproariously as he surfaced.

Nah, even space held nothing on tropical beaches ~


	2. A Brush Against The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canard finds himself losing his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "touch"

_Damn it!_

Canard's fist slammed into his bunk with enough force to make the frame creak warningly. Didn't matter; one more dent to add to the collection of dents. 

_Damn it --!_

Fuming, he threw himself closer to the wall and stared at the bulkhead.

What made everything change? He still wanted -- still _needed_ , damn it anyway, to find Kira and make that bastard know every iota of his pain. That was literally why he fought -- why he did _everything!_

But ... but.

_But what did you do to me, Prayer?_

_Why am I still hearing you say I don't have to ...?_


	3. The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean accepts the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "delay"

"Well, old wreck, it's time. I've put it off long enough."

Jean gazed up at the Long Dagger with ... if not affection, then something very close to it. The suit had carried him through a hell of a lot, good and bad; had become his signature, his calling card. But months of combat took their toll in worn enamel, a sea of repairs beneath the snowy plates.

Now there was fresh conflict, and even stronger machines. Deadlier machines.

Progress marched onward, and it was time for the White Dagger to enter a well-deserved retirement.

"And it never ends, does it?"


	4. Duckling In Snake's Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica gets the jump on Gai, for once ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "fluffy"

_!!!_

Alright, so maybe -- maybe -- he'd let his guard down just a fraction since Serpent Tail set down at Morgenroete's facilities. Maybe he was distracted by Blue. And maybe it didn't matter, because even battle nerves knew that Erica wasn't about to pull any stunt he couldn't counter.

But still. Still, her hands were buried in his hair (she was _tugging_ on it!), and now she was leaning in to chuckle devilishly in his ear before he could more than grunt with surprise --

"Well, this is certainly getting shaggy, isn't it? That's adorable."  
"And don't you go and cut it, now ~"


	5. Glasswalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghina knows when to instruct very carefully, and for who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "gently"

"Not like that. Like this."

"Yes, Lord Sahaku."

Three voices answered in dead-tone unison. Ghina fought down the urge to shudder and carefully walked the trio of Socius through the basics of high etiquette once again.

All three were obedient -- _too_ obedient -- and he needed to find a way to blunt the danger before certain faction representatives put in an appearance. Those particular nobles had ties to OMNI much like his own, or more, and there was no doubt in Ghina's mind that sharp eyes would be looking for the Socius.

There would be no chance for "accidents", damn it.


End file.
